vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Humana People to People
Humana People to People ist eine Nichtregierungsorganisation, deren Hauptzweck die Förderung der Entwicklungshilfe darstellt. Ihre Partnerorganisationen befinden sich in vielen Ländern Europas, Afrikas und Asiens sowie Nord-, Mittel- und Südamerikas. Der Hauptsitz der Föderation ist Genf. Ziele Die Ziele sowie der Partnerorganisationen sind sehr vielfältig und lassen sich am ehesten als Entwicklungshilfe zusammenfassen. Beispiele sind: * Bekämpfung von HIV/AIDS, insbesondere von HIV/AIDS in Afrika, sowie Hilfe für Infizierte, * Verbesserung der Bildungssituation (Lehrerausbildung, vor allem für ländliche Regionen), * Kinderhilfe (besonders für Waisenkinder) und Hygieneverbesserung, * Förderung von infrastrukturellen Entwicklungen, * Ausbildung und Entsendung von Freiwilligen in der Entwicklungshilfe. Geschichte Die erste der späteren Mitgliedsorganisationen, „U-landshjælp fra Folk til Folk“ (UFF) (Entwicklungshilfe von Volk zu Volk), wurde 1977 in Dänemark gegründet. Weitere folgten mit entsprechenden Namen in Skandinavien, sowie als „Development Aid from People to People“ (DAPP) in Englisch sprechenden und „Ajuda de Desenvolvimento de Povo para Povo“ (ADPP) in Portugiesisch sprechenden Ländern. In den 1980er Jahren gegründete Landesorganisationen tragen den Begriff HUMANA im Namen; seit den 1990er Jahren wird der Name 'HUMANA People to People' benutzt. Die einzelnen Landesorganisationen sind Mitglieder der Föderation Humana People to People, seit 1998 mit Hauptquartier in Simbabwe. Hauptsitz der Föderation ist seit 2005 Genf. Erste Tätigkeiten waren Flüchtlingshilfe in Mosambik, z. B. durch Sachspenden, und der Bau der Chindunduma-Schule in Simbabwe. Von 1980 bis 1985 wurde das Wirkungsgebiet sowohl in Europa (zur Spendensammlung) als auch in Afrika (Angola, Guinea-Bissau, Mosambik, Sambia, Simbabwe, ab 1990 Namibia, 1995 Malawi, 1997 Südafrika, später auch Botswana) vergrößert. Seit 1986 kooperierte die Organisation mit der One-World-Center-BewegungHumana People to People – Global Leader in Development – Where we work, abgerufen am 5. Juni 2014. 1998 wurden Projekte in Indien gestartet, 2005 in China. 1983 wurde mit dem „Frontline-Institute“ ein Trainingszentrum für afrikanische Projektleiter aufgebaut, zunächst in Dänemark, seit 1991 in Simbabwe. Seit 1980 wurden „solidarity workers“ entsendet, freiwillige Entwicklungshelfer, die seit 2000 „Development Instructors“ genannt werden. Seit Mitte der 1980er Jahre wurde der Versand von Altkleidung, vor allem nach Mosambik und Angola, ausgebaut. Die zum Teil heftige Kritik daran wurde kleiner, nachdem seit Ende der 1990er Jahre verschiedene wissenschaftliche Studien das Thema beleuchtet hatten,Luso-Kurzgutachten Nr. E 5029-1/1997 im Auftrag des deutschen Bundesministeriums für wirtschaftliche Zusammenarbeit und EntwicklungVon Texaid in Auftrag gegebene Studie der Schweizerischen Akademie für Entwicklung der Dachverband FairWertung e. V. nach Untersuchungen in 20 Ländern Afrikas 2005 die Ergebnisse seines "Dialogprogramms Gebrauchtkleidung in Afrika"[http://www.fairwertung.de/fix/doc/Ergebnisse%20des%20Dialogprogramms.3.pdf Dachverband FairWertung e. V. "Ergebnisse des Dialogprogramms Gebrauchtkleidung in Afrika" 2005][http://www.fairwertung.de//fix/doc/Gebrauchtkleidung%20in%20Afrika.2.pdf Gebrauchtkleidung in Afrika. Jahresbericht 2004/05 des Dachverbandes FairWertung e. V.] veröffentlicht hatte und seit 2009 Artikel wie "Afrika braucht das Gebrauchte" erschienen waren,[http://www.welt-sichten.org/cms/front_content.php?idcat=91&idart=776 Afrika braucht das Gebrauchte (6/2009)] [http://www.fr-online.de/in_und_ausland/panorama/?em_cnt=2383176& Jobs aus unserem Kleiderschrank (vom 4. März 2010)] hörte jedoch nie auf. Die 34 Mitgliedsvereine (s. u.) betrieben 2009 in 42 Ländern 328 aktive Projekte für nachhaltige Entwicklung in Afrika, Indien und China, sowie Nord-, Mittel- und Südamerika und Europa. Darunter sind Projekte zur Lehrerausbildung, für Waisenkinder, gegen HIV/AIDS, für Armutsbekämpfung durch Gemeinde-Entwicklung (z. B. Brunnen- und Latrinenbau) und Vergabe von Mikrokrediten an Kleingruppen. Auszeichnungen * Im Jahr 2000 erhielt die Organisation den 1. Preis des AGFUND („Arab Gulf Programme For United Nations Development“) für das Projekt „Total Control of the Epidemic“ (Bekämpfung von HIV/AIDS in Afrika). * Im Jahr 2002 bekam das Humana-Projekt „Total Control of the Epidemic in the Districts of Boane, Matola and Maputo“ den „Shaping the Future Award“ („Die Zukunft gestalten“-Preis) der „GenerationEurope“.GenerationEurope Preis 2002 (Englisch) * Am 26. Nov. 2003 erhielt das Projekt „Total Control of the Epidemic“ den „Stars of Africa Golden Award“ im Gebiet Gesundheit und HIV/AIDS für „Innovation und Kreativität, Effektivität und Wirksamkeit, Nachhaltigkeit, Verlässlichkeit, Erreichen der Ziele“. * Im Juli 2005 stellte der US-Sender PBS Moses Zulu, den Gründer und Leiter der DAPP-Schule für ehemalige Straßenkinder „Children's Town Malambanyama“, Sambia, in seiner Serie „The New Heroes“ vor.PBS, USA „The New Heroes“: Moses Zulu, 2005 (Englisch) * Am 9. Mai 2006 überreichte Präsident Paul Wolfowitz einen Preis der Weltbank für „Innovative Projects with Water, Sanitation and Energy services to poor people“ („Innovative Projekte für Wasserversorgung, Sanitäre Einrichtungen und Energieversorgung für Menschen in Armut“) an „Humana People to People India“ für ihr Projekt „Fences for Fuel“ („Zäune für Kraftstoff“).„Humana People to People India“ Artikel zum Preis der Weltbank 2006 (Englisch) * Am 13. Juni 2006 erhielt die Organisation in Anerkennung ihrer Arbeit im Südlichen Afrika den ersten „OPEC Fund Award for Sustainable Development“ („Auszeichnung der OPEC-Stiftung für nachhaltige Entwicklung“). Der OPEC Fund for International Development (OFID) ist seit 2001 Partner von Humana People to People. epo(Entwicklungspolitik online)-Artikel zum OPEC-Preis an HUMANA People to People 2006 (Deutsch) * Am 4. September 2009 erhielt die Organisation den 1. Preis des ‘Lifebuoy National Award – Child Health’ für beispielhafte Arbeit zur Förderung der Hygiene in staatlichen Grundschulen. Das ausgezeichnete Projekt "School Sanitation & Hygiene Education" arbeitete mit Schulkindern in 100 staatlichen Schulen in 4 Distrikten von Uttar Pradesh. * Am 29. August 2012 erhielten die 'Humana People to People's Teacher Training Colleges' in Mosambik für ihr Projekt "Teachers of the Future" den Steve-Sinnott-Preis für Lehrer im Commonwealth für die Einführung moderner Lehrmethoden unter Verwendung lokaler Ressourcen in ländlichen Gebieten. Lehrerausbildung in Mosambik (Deutsch) Bedeutende Projekte * Total Control of the Epidemic, länderweite Kampagne von Humana gegen HIV/AIDS. * Fences for Fuel (Zäune für Kraftstoff), Projekte von “Humana People to People India” (HPPI) und „Ajuda de Desenvolvimento de Povo para Povo“ (ADPP) Mosambik für Energieversorgung, Einkommensverbesserung und Umweltschutz in Dörfern. * Children’s Town Malambanyama, Schule für ehemalige Straßenkinder von „Development Aid from People to People in Zambia“ (DAPP). Weitere Schulen in Angola, Mosambik und Simbabwe. Partner und Sponsoren Die Organisation arbeitet mit folgenden Partnern, Auftraggebern und Sponsoren zusammen *Multilaterale Organisationen: UNICEF, Europäische Kommission, Weltbank, Asiatische Entwicklungsbank, The UN Democracy Fund, The Global Fund to fight AIDS, Tuberculosis and Malaria. *Regierungen von Angola, Dänemark, Finnland, Guinea-Bissau, Holland, Malawi, Mosambik, Namibia, Norwegen, Sambia, Spanien, Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika (USAID, USDA, etc.). *Firmen: BHP Billiton, ExxonMobil Corporation, Johnson & Johnson, Nokia, Mozal, Sonangol, StatoilHydro *Stiftungen: Audemars Piguet, Beit Trust, FACT Foundation (Fuels from Agriculture in Communal Technology), Fundación Caja Navarra, Fundación MAPFRE, Toyota Foundation, Waterloo Foundation, Will Keith Kellogg Foundation. *NGOs:Children First, Concern International, Family Health International, Light for the World, Practical Action, Population Services International (PSI), Water Aid, World Vision. Humana People to People in Deutschland miniatur|Ein Altkleidercontainer von Humana in Köln Der gemeinnützige Verein Humana People to People Deutschland e. V. wurde im Januar 2005 gegründet. Die Haupttätigkeiten sind nach eigenen Angaben Sach- und Geldspendenaktionen, Öffentlichkeitsarbeit, Vermittlung von Freiwilligen zu Ausbildungs- und Projektorten und Patenschaften für Waisenkinder. Das Unternehmen HUMANA Kleidersammlung GmbH ist Partner der internationalen HUMANA People to People-Bewegung seit 1988. Es betreibt Altkleidersammlung mit Kleidercontainern in vielen Städten Deutschlands und einen Sortierbetrieb in Berlin, von dem aus der Versand an ADPP Mosambik stattfindet (Link s. u.: Associaçāo de desenvolvimento de Povo para Povo – Verein für Entwicklungshilfe von Volk zu Volk). Die Aufsichts- und Dienstleistungsdirektion („ADD“) des Landes Rheinland-Pfalz hatte mit einer bestandskräftiger Sammlungsverbotsverfügung vom 4. März 2009 in Rheinland-Pfalz die Durchführung von Altkleidersammlungen verboten. Der HUMANA Kleidersammlungs GmbH Berlin untersagt, die unter Verwendung von drei Weltkugeln den Eindruck der "Unterstützung eines guten Zwecks" hervorriefen. Das Sammlungsverbot wurde damit begründet, dass die Gesellschaft nicht bereit war, die Verwendung der Kleiderspenden sowie Erlöse aus deren Verwertung unter anderen in der HUMANA Second-Hand-Kleidung GmbH offenzulegen, und eine mehrheitlich karitative Verwendung der Schuh- und Kleiderspenden nicht nachgewiesen werden konnte. Nicht gemeinnützige gewerbliche Sammlungen ohne Darstellungen der drei Weltkugeln sind von diesem Verbot nicht betroffen.ADD: Pressemitteilung Nr. 75 vom 22. Juni 2009 ADD untersagt HUMANA-Kleidersammlung GmbH Sammlungen für den "guten Zweck" in Rheinland-Pfalz (abgerufen am 19. Mai 2014) Mitgliedsorganisationen * Angola: Ajuda de desenvolvimento de Povo para Povo em Angola (portugiesisch) * Botswana: Humana People to People Botswana (englisch) * Brasilien: Humana Povo Para Povo Brasil (portugiesisch und englisch) * Bulgarien: Humana Bulgaria (englisch) * China: Humana people to people Cooperation Project Office of Yunnan Province (chinesisch + englisch) * Dänemark: U-landshjælp fra Folk til Folk Humana People to People (dänisch) * Deutschland: Humana People to People Deutschland e. V. (deutsch) * Estland: Ühendus Humana Estonia (estnisch + englisch) * Finnland: Landsföreningen U-landshjälp fran Folk till Folk i Finland r.f. (finnisch + englisch) * Großbritannien: Planet Aid UK Ltd. (englisch) * Guinea-Bissau: Ajuda de desenvolvimento de Povo para Povo ná Guiné Bissau (portugiesisch) * Indien: Humana People to People India (englisch) * Italien: Humana People to People Italia ONLUS (italienisch) * Kanada: Planet Aid Canada, Inc. (englisch) * Litauen: Humana People to People Baltic (litauisch + englisch) * Malawi: Development Aid from People to People in Malawi (englisch) * Mosambik: Associaçāo Moçambicana para a Ajuda de desenvolvimento de Povo para Povo (englisch) * Namibia: DAPP in Namibia (englisch) * Niederlande: Stichting Humana (holländisch) * Norwegen: U-landshjelp fra Folk til Folk Norge (norwegisch) * Österreich: Humana- Verein zur Förderung notleidender Menschen in der Dritten Welt (deutsch) * Polen: Humana People to People Polska S.p.o.o. (polnisch) * Portugal: Associaçāo Humana (portugiesisch) * Sambia: Development Aid from People to People in Zambia (englisch) * Schweden: Bistàndsföreningen HUMANA Sverige (schwedisch) * Simbabwe: Development Aid from People to People in Zimbabwe (englisch) * Spanien: Humana Spain (spanisch) * Südafrika: Humana People to People in South Africa (englisch) * USA: Planet Aid. Inc. (englisch) * Föderation der Vereinigungen, die der Internationalen Humana-People-to-People-Bewegung angeschlossen sind: The Federation for Associations connected to The International Humana People to People movement (englisch) Kritik Als angeblicher Teil von Tvind ist die Organisation nicht unumstritten. Die Organisationsstruktur sei teilweise undurchsichtig. , The Observer, January 28, 1996 Außerdem wird dem Verein die Vermischung von kommerziellen und entwicklungspolitischen Zielen vorgeworfen.Artikelsammlung AGPF e. V. 1996-2001 Ehemalige freiwillige Mitarbeiter werfen der Organisation vor, einerseits Freiwillige als Praktikanten z. B. in Deutschland oder Großbritannien als reguläre aber unbezahlte Arbeitskräfte auszubeuten, andererseits im Ausland, speziell in Afrika, keine sinnvolle Entwicklungshilfe zu leisten. Ehemalige Mitarbeiter eines Aids-Projektes in Sambia berichten, dass über 6 Monate hinweg kein Geld aus Deutschland kam, dafür vor Ort aus Kleiderverkäufen Geld verdient werden musste. Nach einer Selbstauskunft des deutschen Vereins ist für das Jahr 2004 lediglich ein Betrag von 57000 Euro aus Deutschland nach Afrika überwiesen worden. Das BMZ hat im Jahr 2009 die Organisation als Einzige nicht in das neue "Weltwärtsprogramm" zur Förderung des Auslandseinsatzes von Freiwilligen aufgenommen. Burkhard Wilke vom DZI bezeichnet Humana als "intransparent und unglaubwürdig". Generelle Kritik am Altkleiderhandel: }} Weblinks * Humana People to People International (englisch) * Freiwilligendienst von Deutschland aus (deutsch) * Humana Second-Hand (deutsch) * Humana Kleidersammlung (deutsch) Kritische Artikel über Humana * Kleider machen Leute Datum-Artikel * Kritische Seite über Humana (englisch) * Kurzdarstellung der Organisation von einem dänischen Historiker (englisch) * Face the Facts (RAM; 0 kB) – Ausführlicher und kritischer Radiobericht der BBC über HUMANA (englisch) * Denmark's Tvind – BBC Artikel über Humana (englisch) * Material über Tvind (englisch) * Enigma of The Leader – Zeitungsbericht über das dänische Gerichtsverfahren gegen Humana (englisch) * Behind The Green Box – (englisch) * IICD Watch – (englisch) * Chicago Reader – (englisch) * Volunteering overseas – (englisch) * Altkleider für die Welt, Ron Steinke, Jungle World, 5. Februar 2009 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Entwicklungshilfeorganisation Kategorie:AIDS Kategorie:Organisation (Bildung) Kategorie:Organisation der Kinder- und Jugendhilfe Kategorie:Internationale Organisation (Genf) Kategorie:Gegründet 1977 Kategorie:Verein (Köln) Kategorie:Gegründet 2005 Kategorie:Unternehmen (Köln)